Fate Radiance
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: The Holy Grail has manifested on Mobius. Now the battle for The Grail pits friends and foes alike against each other. When a young crimson hedgehog named Rage Chaotic unknowingly gets involved after summoning Saber by accident he may finally be able to destroy the darkness that changed his fate. Test story continuation depends on feedback. so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Radiance**

**Okay it's time for a Fate/stay and Sonic Xover so without further ado let us start it off with Chapter 1: War. Just a notice the Italics are voiceovers for Rage the Hedgehog unless noted otherwise**

_My name is Rage Chaotic I am a crimson hedgehog who currently lives in Central City I am 16 Years Old at least that's what I look like, actually I am around 22 but I am what is known as a Chaos Guardian so I am stuck at the physical age of 16 forever. Yeah, that means I am a High School Student and I am stuck changing schools day in and day out. My duty is to protect the legendary Chaos Emeralds from harm and normally I would not be stuck in a loop like I am right now. See ever since I was able to close The Gates of Darkness peace has returned to Mobius and I have blended in as a normal individual so nobody knows who or what I really am… But even I know peace is never a lasting thing._

"Good morning class." Miles 'Tails' Prower says. Miles or Tails as he was nicknamed is one of Sonic The Hedgehog's best friends. But in the time they are not saving the world he is a physics and engineering teacher at Central City High School where Rage was attending. "Our lesson today is on velocity in free fall. Does anyone know what Terminal Velocity is?" he asks and Rage raises his hand "Yes Rage?"

"Terminal Velocity is the maximum velocity an object can reach when in a fee fall." Rage answers and Tails nods

"Very good Rage." Tails says

_I am very smart for my age and Tails knows it. Without much to do I have taken up doing most of the mechanical maintenance so Tails and I know each other quite well. I help with a lot of different things throughout the campus mainly repairs on electronics and other stuff. Having no family means I have to live with what I can and my father's old house is just that. Now I bet you are wondering what the point of this all is… well to tell you the truth even I myself have no idea what is about to happen to me…_

Rage was sitting looking at the scoreboard for the school gym with the P.E. teacher looking at him "Can you fix it?" she asks

"Well Ms. Taylor from the looks of things your main circuit was blown by a power surge." Rage says rubbing his chin "I'll see what I can do but I wouldn't be surprised if the thing is just dead."

"Alright…" Ms. Taylor sighs "The School Board is not going to like to hear that if broke."

"Well in the case I cannot fix it all I would need is a new motherboard. Either way this one is going to be a long job. You might want to get home… with all of the mysterious happenings around it's not safe around town at night." Rage responds opening the tool kit given to him by Tails

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone?" Ms. Peters asks

"Don't worry Ms. Peters I'll be fine." Rage says

"Alright but you be careful and don't over work yourself." She says to him leaving the gym.

"Okay let's see what's making you go all wacko shell we?" Rage says opening the face of the scoreboard off and looking at it. "Yeah… this will be a while." He comments looking at the wires that had been disconnected and the dislocated pieces.

Two hours go by and Rage was screwing the top of the board back on. "Now let's see if you work." He chuckles pressing a button on the remote device watching it light up then fritz out again. "Darn." He sighs

Meanwhile outside stood a light purple hedgehog who was on the roof of the main school building. "Assasin?" she asks looking to a blue haired male figure wearing a dark cloak "You say that one of them is in that building?"

"That is correct" The man apparently named Assassin says "To add to it he has not summoned a servant making him an easy target."

"Alright but be careful… I do sense a powerful presence nearby… not a servant or familiar though…" the hedgehog says

"You have my word Master." Assassin says leaping down from the building.

Back in the gym Rage had packed the tools up, put them back and he was just exiting the building when he felt a presence near him and he sighs. "Come on out I know you're there." He says before he turns around and grabs the arm of Assassin before he could strike. "Too slow." Rage says throwing him

"Lucky shot." Assassin chuckles "But too bad it won't happen again!" he yells leaping for Rage and begins attacking at blinding speeds but Rage was dodging the two daggers left and right. 'damn he's fast!' he thinks before being surprised as Rage summons his Blade of Chaos and blocks the two daggers.

"Heh." Rage smirks before teleporting behind Assassin for an attack but fails as he is kicked into an old storage shed. "damn who is this creep… whoever he is he sure does hit hard." Rage thinks looking at the blood on his hands. 'Wait a sec that's my blood…' he look in shock before a voice echoes "You better summon your servant or you're going to die."

"As if I haven't faced enemies worse than this punk." Rage grunts standing up.

"Oh is that so?" Assassin says from behind as he stabs Rage in the back. Shocked Rage looks back at Assassin before he removes the blade. "I must say your ability to block is impressive and that sword is quite the sight. Too bad you're through huh?" he chuckle before Rage glows green and his wound heals

"Who said I was done?" he chuckles sticking his sword in the air "Burn!"Bureinjingukaosu!" he calls as his sword morphs into a dragon wing like blade.

"Oh this is delightful!" Assassin chuckles leaping for Rage again and the two go back to the blocking "give up fool you cannot win!" he laughs but he was not prepared for what happens next…

"Inferno Chaos Blast!" Rage yells as he block and attack a large dome of fiery energy hits Assassin. Rage then stands there looking at the dagger in him before falling.

"I told you… you are no match for the great Assasin." His enemy chuckles "You put up quite a fight though… if only you had summoned your servant"

"D-damn you…." Rage huffs 'Well I guess this is it then…' he smirks "Well go ahead then…" he sighs before he feels a presence take over… suddenly he stands up and extends his bloody hand as a pentagram forms in front of him.

"Damn…." Assassin curses fading into the shadows to escape as Rage begins to chant in a voice not his own…

**Let silver and steel be the essence.**

**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**

**Let White be the color I pay tribute to.**

**Let a wall rise against the wind that shell fall.**

**Let the four cardinal gates close.**

**Let the three forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

**Let it be declared now;**

**Your flesh shell serve under me and my fate shell be with your sword.**

**Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.**

**Answer, if you would submit to this will and truth**

**An oath shell be sword here.**

**I shell attain all virtues of heaven;**

**I shell have dominion over all evils and all of Hell.**

**From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power**

**Come forth from the ring of restraint,**

**Protector of the holy balance!**

With that the pentagram glows and a female white hedgehog with beautiful blonde hair clad in armor appears from it. "In the name of the Seventh Heaven I answer thou summons as the class Saber I ask… are you my master?" she speaks and Rage stood there stunned looking at her "I will ask once more… art thou my master?" she asks after a silence

"Y-yes?" Rage says in more of a question

"I see you are confused to the events transpiring am I correct?" the woman asks and Rage nods "Well to start things off my name is Arturia Pendragon"

"That sword… that is the legendry Excalibur but… that means YOUR KING ARTHUR?!" Rage gasps "I thought that you were a dude."

"A common mistake." Artoria sighs "That is true I disguised myself as a man during my famous life but truly this is who I am. May I ask what is thou name?"

"My name is Rage Chaotic, The Chaos Guardian." Rage replies "But everyone calls me Rage.

"Very well Rage…you have summoned me for the Holy Grail War but… you don't look like a magi." Artoria says

"Well to be truthful I have no idea what happened… something came over me and chanted that and poof here you are and that guy who I was fighting fled the moment the pentagram formed." Rage answers

"man?" Artoria asks

"A guy in a black cloak wielding two daggers. Called himself Assassin." Rage replies

"You did battle with a servant and survived?" she asks surprised

"I guess that is how you would put it." Rage says rubbing the back of his head "Now you mention this Holy Grail War what is that?"

"The Holy Grail an artifact capable of granting ones truest desire… it has surfaced in Japan many times but now it comes to this world Mobius… seven Masters mages of the highest rank are selected to battle for its power. Tell me Rage what would you do with the Grail's power?" Artoria asks

"Me?" Rage looks at her "I'd…. use it to rid the world of darkness… save the world of evil… a dream I have had since the Darkness took my partents."

"You and I share a similar desire Rage Chatoic. I too wish for evil to perish and as your humble servant I will help you obtain the Holy Grail and your wish."

"Alright but first… why don't we head to my home… I need to rest." Rage says

"Leave it to me." Artoria responds picking Rage up and running at high speeds to his home.

"Thank you." Rage says as he sits on the couch and summons his sword before beginning to clean it.

"That is a peculiar sword… does it have a name?" Artoria asks noticing it

"It's name is Bureinjingukaosu or Blazing Chaos." Rage says "It is what is known as a Blade of Chaos the weapon used by all Chaos Guardians. Bureinjingukaosu is the strongest of them all and has two forms." He then puts it out in front of him "This basic form and…" he then tightens his grip and calls "Burn! Bureinjingukaosu!" and is a flash of fire and light the sword is transformed into it's dragon wing like design "And Ryuu Bureinjingukasou… or Dragon's Blazing Chaos."

"I see so you weild a sword of legend much like myself." Artoria says "What is a Chaos Guardian Rage Chaotic?"

"Well they were the ones who guarded the Chaos Emeradsl but after they all died they picked the great Echidna Race to continue their duty… when that died I was chosen… Chaos Guardians guard seven relics known as The Chaos Emeralds seven powerful gems that can bring untold devastation in the wrong hands. As a result of being the only one alive I keep them with me at all times to protect them."

"And your so young to… I see I have been placed with a great master Rage Chaotic." Artoria says

"And I am honored to be with you Artoria and please just call me Rage." Rage smiles with a thumbs up

"Very well then Rage." She replies

**To be continued…?**


	2. Chapter 2:Why

**Chapter II: Why**

**[?]**

A dark purple hedgehog was looking at a dark gray hedgehog as Assassin formed next to him.

"Well?" the dark gray hedgehog asks "What happened Kyle?"

"Everything went according to plan master Christain." Kyle says "The hedgehog took the bait and we were able to force a summons of Saber."

"Good…" Christain says with a toothy grin

"But do you truly think you would have the power to control such a powerful servant?" Assassin asks "Saber is one of the strongest servants that a master can have."

"Do not fret Assassin my power is greater than you know." Christain replies "But with Saber the servant to a master with no knowledge of the mystic arts controlling her is that much easier."

"Now I want to know Assassin how did you fail to assassinate him?" Kyle asks

"My tactic was perfect but the hedgehog sensed me early he must have very good hearing and he was able to detect my presence. It would be the only way he could have found my location" Assassin responds

"But that would be impossible, how could he detect a magical presence if he himself cannot use magic." Kyle says

"I have dealt with him before…" Christain sighs "he is full of surprises but I do know that he has a limit and that limit isn't hard to pass."

**[Rage's home]**

Rage was sitting on a couch looking at Saber. "So you're telling me Lancelot really did betray you?"

"Correct." Saber says "Now I have my own questions for you"

"Blast away." Rage says

"I want to know how someone like you ended up summoning me of all servants." She replies

"What do you mean?" Rage asks

"Not to sound rude but you have no experience in using magic. How can one who is not a magi even summon a servant?" Saber asks him "Secondly why would you need me, seeing how you survived against Assasssin means you are perfectly capable of killing him on your own."

Rage sits up with a sigh "I didn't survive all that well, I nearly died… and you're right about one thing… I have never used pure magic before the only true magic I can use is mastery over fire… I always mixed my magic with my Chaos Powers for my Elemental Chaos." He says

"That still does not explain why you needed to summon me." Saber says "I can tell you are a very powerful warrior in your own sense."

"That is true." Rage smiles "But as you can plainly see…" he holds up his right arm to show a black Inhibitor Ring "I am all used up."

"I don't follow." Saber replies "Just what does that black ring have to do with anything?"

"It should be gold." Rage replies "You see as I use my power it slowly turns black and that symbolizes how much power I have left. So it is true I do have various powerful abilities at my disposal without the energy they are useless."

"It can't be that bad can it?" Saber asks "Certainly you can last quite a while."

"No, I am still developing." Rage sighs "You see it was only recent I gained all of these abilities and according to my teacher, the one who trained me to be what I am… as a Young Chaos Guardian my chaos ability is weak. Just having my Blade of Chaos summoned drains my power. Until I mature as a Chaos Guardian I am afraid most of my powers are just too much."

"So that was why you summoned me?" Saber asks and Rage shakes his head again "You had to have summoned me otherwise I would not be here Rage."

"I don't know what happened but something just came over me and I summoned you." He sighs "I had no control over my body when it happened."

"So you were possessed?" Saber asks and Rage nods

"But it's strange…" Rage says putting his right arm on his leg and laying his chin on it in a thinking position "I am immune to possession yet it still happened…" Rage sighs "Whatever or whoever did it has to be very powerful… and the pentagram just appearing… that doesn't work I felt some magical presence there before the fight… someone used an illusion spell to make it look as if nothing was ther… something just isn't adding up."

"You rings a glowing Rage." Saber says

"It's nothing just means I am done recharging." Rage sighs "Still… Assassin somehow knew I was going to summon a servant but from what you told me that would have been impossible." Rage thinks "Unless…"

"It was a set up." Both of them say at once

"That would explain how he knew." Saber says "And why the pentagram was there in the first place"

"Whoever his master is must be after something… something that has to do with you Saber." Rage looks at her.

"If that is true then…" she says

"We both might be in grave danger." Rage answers "It would be possible to use another body as a vessel and I have seen it done where one man possessed another putting the summoned familiar under the victims control allowing the first man to take control later. And from what I have seen summoning you is a similar process meaning it stand to reason it would work for summoning a servant."

"You don't actually think someone on this planet wants my power do you Rage?" Saber asks

"I hate to say it but yeah." Rage sighs "There are some things in this world you would never believe… things even I do not believe or understand."

"Even so taking total control of a servant even after the Grail War has ended would take a tremendous amount of power and strength it is nearly impossible!" Saber exclaims

"Yeah but they were able to possess me into summoning you." Rage points out

"Which means?" Saber asks

"Which means whoever did this must have something against me as well." Rage thinks

"Why would that be?" Saber asks

"Think about it. He could have used any plain old person but he went through the trouble of dealing with my protection from possession whoever it is must have something to gain by using me as the one." Rage answers "Now tell me more about this Holy Grail War."

"The Holy Grail War is a battle royal between seven master and their servants. The seven are the highest grade of mages and those The Grail Deems worthy. Each master summons a servant and gain their command seal. That seal marks you as a master and you get three command uses. Use them all and you're out." She explains

"So that's what this is…" Rage says looking at the mark on his left hand

"Correct… and as a Master you have to take the other six on in battle to claim it. The winner gets a wish granted by the grail." Saber continues

"Sorry but I want nothing to do with this war." Rage says sternly

"What?!" Saber yells in shock "You don't have a choice now!"

"You said if I use all my command seals I am out of it so I can just do that." Rage shrugs

"If you want to be branded by The Grail as an incompetent fool! Besides just using your seals to get rid of me won't exactly save you… servants will still hunt you so they can kill you before you try to make a pact with another servant." Saber shouts

"Look Saber I am not going to kill six people for a damn artifact!" Rage yells "My duties come first and right now there is a group of Dark Spawns I need to dispose of so if you still want to argue about this it is going to have to wait." He huffs before using Chaos Control to war into the middle of a forest where there were a group of beasts attacking a small animal. "I'll make this as long as I will keep me away from Saber" He sighs before slashing one with his Blade of Chaos. After he takes care of about three or four Saber shows up and takes out the rest. "Saber!" Rage yells as he dismisses his sword "The hell was that for?!"

"If you must know someone is here to see you." She says before an arrow flies by Rage.

"Drat…. I missed." A voice comes from behind and Rage turns to see a tall man clad in radiant armor holding a bow.

"He's an Archer." Saber says

"No shit Sherlock." Rage sighs before drawing a sword he had in a sheath on his back. 'Missed my ass that was on purpose!' he thinks

"What happened to you flashy one?" Archer asks

"None of your beeswax." Rage snorts as his blade catches fire

"Do you really plan to fight me?" Archer asks

"I don't think we have a choice." Rage says with a smile leaping for Archer and slicing as hard as he could but misses. "Saber!" he yells as he lands and this time both he and Saber leap for Archer and he switches to two small blades not quite swords but too big to be daggers.

"I see now that is an interesting strategy." He chuckles blowing the two away

"Saber…" Rage says quiet so that only she could hear him "keep his attention I have a plan…"

"I hope you know what you're doing." Saber says as she leaps and Rage vanishes the two servants sat there for a few minutes before looking at each other

"Looks like you master left you." Archer smiles breaking the silence

"Damn it I should have guessed it." Saber curses before the two meet blades again before they engage in a long brawl both hitting the other heavily. Saber then swings again but this time archer jumped back into a tree and draws his bow.

"Check….." He smiles before a blade is driven through his stomach. "Ack." He says as he turns to see Rage behind him

"…mate." Rage smirks as he extracts his sword before jumping back to the injured Saber and he extends his hand that was glowing green then he watches his Inhibitor Rings turn black again. 'damn.' He thinks "Let's go Saber."

"But are you sure he is dead?" She asks Rage

"Maybe but If not he won't be moving for a while." Rage says as Saber looks back before following the red hedgehog… not long after Christain appears by Saber before using his magic to heal him 'It's best I don't tell her I only used my Shocking Chaos to paralyze him, not kill him'

"I…am sorry master…I have failed." He says in a gruff voice showing just how beaten up he was.

"It's not your fault." Christain says "I should have warned you that red hedgehog is a tricky one."

"So I've noticed…" Archer grunts and Christain helps him up

"Don't worry Archer we will get him soon enough." Christain responds

"I hope so…" Archer says.

"Oh and when you get the chance. Kill Kyle and his horrible Assassin… I wanted Rage to die after Saber was summoned not live. Not that it matters." Christain chuckles

"As you wish." Archer says

[With Rage and Saber]

"So what do you think now Master?" Saber asks

Rage looks at her and sighs "At this point….I don't think there is another option…. I will participate in this Grail War. If what you say about the grail is true then with it's power I may be able to finally rid this world of darkness."

"Very good, Master." Saber responds

"And please don't call me master. I have a thing about titles, I don't like them because they make my skin crawl… just call me Rage." Rage sighs

"Very well then, Master Rage." Saber replies

"No, just Rage… not Master Rage." The crimson hedgehog sighs

"Oh… sorry Rage." Saber answers

"Better." Rage smiles "Well I am going to go shower to get this blood and stuff off of me make yourself at home in the meantime. When I find a way I will make sure I can get you to your spirit form."

"Thank you Rage." Saber says with a bow as he heads down the hall way to the bedrooms and the hall bathroom where he enters.

Saber sits down on the couch and turns the TV on to the local news. After a few minutes Rage comes out holding a book in his hand. "Alright Saber." He says "I think I found a way to do so in one of my father's old magic books" Rage then focuses and Saber vanishes "You there Saber?" he asks and she then materializes

"I am Rage." She says "Thank you."

"Hay if you're stuck being my 'servant' I am going to treat you well, not like some slave, we are in this together. I fight beside you and will be by your side as long as you do the same." Rage chuckles

"I appreciate that." Saber says "You are unlike any master I have ever met, unlike others you are willing to fight with your servant instead of sitting back and watching."

"And that gives us an advantage, if masters stay back and watch then I bet most of the Masters won't expect a master and a servant to fight together they will expect a one on one from us." Rage says

**To be continued**

**A/N: Yes I know they are short chapters but I did say that this is only a test story so feedback is what makes the difference, I have so far had mixed responses though one review I appreciate some of the PM's on what is wrong and I will work to fix them. But that will only happen more if I decide to actually make more chapters for this. And before anyone goes crazy about Christain's name spelling I know that it is normally spelled Christian but his actual character name was Christain on purpose.**


End file.
